Johns Hopkins University Center for AIDS Research HIV Cure Scientific Working Group The HIV Cure SWG will facilitate HIV cure research by introducing new investigators to established HIV cure research methods; providing mentorship, resources and forums to new investigators to support their careers; linking research strategies from new investigators to clinically important questions; and facilitating the design and implementation of clinical, translational and animal studies related to HIV cure strategies.